


Christmas miracle X2!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Smokescreen is still wishing he had somebot special for the holidays...





	1. Cuddle Bots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is still wishing he had somebot special for the holidays...


	2. Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead and Bumblebee want to play a video game with Smokescreen....


	3. Things that happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead and Bumblebee understand what happened to Smokescreen...


	4. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl have two reasons the holiday just got so much better!


	5. A needed relic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relic is one that Ratchet needed!


	6. A big stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other items are just as important!


End file.
